A conventional label dispenser for sticking printed adhesive labels on articles to be stuck, set forth, for example, in Japanese Patent Preliminary Publication No. Hei 6-99963, like a printing labeler, needs a manual holding operation with a grip and a main lever to peel each of adhesive labels from a mounting sheet so that the label is on standby for its adhesion to an article. Furthermore, this label dispenser is such that a peeled part of the label is pressed against the article by a label sticking section, and the label is pulled (moved) forward in such a way as to rub the surface of the article by the label sticking section and thereby is stuck on the article. In particular, a continuous sticking operation of the label dispenser forms the cause of an operator's fatigue. Still further, because of the structural restriction of the label dispenser, there is a limit to the amount (length) of the label which is required to peel and transfer the label from the mounting sheet by the holding operation. Hence, the label dispenser cannot accommodate labels, each having some degree of length.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a label dispenser in which, when an adhesive label is stuck on an article to be stuck in such a way that a mounting sheet of a roll-shaped label continuum on which a number of printed adhesive labels are temporarily stuck in succession is pulled by a winding section with a motor as its drive source (namely, when the label is completely removed from the mounting sheet) before the tip of the next label is automatically peeled from the mounting sheet so that the label is placed on standby for its adhesion to an article and a peeled part of the label is pressed against the article by a label sticking section so that the label is stuck on the article by moving either the label or the article, or when the label is manually pulled out and stuck on the article, the mounting sheet can be pulled automatically even though the mounting sheet is separated from a turn section in accordance with the transfer of the label (namely, even though the mounting sheet is slack) until the label is completely removed from the mounting sheet (that is, while the label is temporarily stuck on the mounting sheet).